Autumn Desire
by Meyla Rahma
Summary: Ini bukan sebuah cerita yg disusun seseorang / Ini sebuah kisah jatuh bangunnya dua insan mempertahankan cinta diatas orientasi yg berseberangan karna hubungan sesama namja adalah - tabu / Still HaeHyuk / KyuMin, YunJae / Yaoi / T to M / crita yg terinspirasi dri khidupan gay disekitar saya / berminat? tinggalkan review. .


.

.

**_XXXXooooxxxxOOOOxxxxooooXXXX _**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Cinta memang tak pernah mengenal waktu. Memandang tempat. Dan memilih _Gender._ Semuanya terjadi karna _harfiah._ Namun ketika realita menampar kenyataannya yang ada, semuanya akan terasa semu dan - _tabu_.

Cinta kita bagai _Musim Gugur. _Menjadi sekat hangatnya musim panas dan dinginnya musim dingin. Seperti tak pernah ada tempat bagi jati diri kita. Kita sesama_ namja_. Dan tak mungkin bagi kita untuk bersama. Namun apa daya diri ini jika dalam realita, cinta kita tak pernah bisa - _terpisah._

.

.

******_XXXXooooxxxxOOOOxxxxooooXXXX _**

**.  
**

Title :

.

**Autumn Desire**

**.**

**.**

Author :

**.**

**Meyla Rahma**

.

.

Rated :

.

**T to M**

**.**

.

Pairing :

.

**HaeHyuk,**

**.**

**KyuMin,**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Genre :

.

**Romance,**

**.**

**Hurt / Comfort**

**.**

**.**

Disclamier :

**Semua cast dalam Fiksi ini, adalah milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa,**

**Tapi, cerita ini **_**Pure**_ **milik saya.**

.

.

**WARNING…!**

**.**

**YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy**

**.**

**Miss typo(s)**

**.**

**Broken E.Y.D**

**.**

**Mature Content**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!**

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_ooOOooO_PROLOG_OooOOoo_**

.

.

.

_**_Lee Donghae_**_

.

.

Aku adalah seorang pimpinan dari perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang otomotif. Hidupku tak pernah ada yang spesial. Bergonta – ganti _yeoja_ sebagai pemuas hasrat birahi, adalah sebuah hal yang rutin aku lakukan. Tapi tenang, aku melakukannya dengan cara yang aman. _Oh come on,_ aku tak akan membiarkan _little Donghae_ menderita penyakit berbahaya karna kebiasaan ku ini.

Semua ini aku lakukan tak lain adalah karna pengaruh dari keluarga ku. _Appaku,_ ia adalah _the real bastard _ yang pernah aku kenal. Ratusan _yeoja _mungkin sudah pernah ia setubuhi selama ia hidup hingga kini. Aku sering melihatnya pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan dengan membawa _yeoja – yeoja_ di kanan kiri sisi tubuhnya ketika aku masih kecil. Bahkan, hingga saat ini aku masih sering melihatnya seperti itu. _Huh,_ tapi ku pikir aku juga sama _bastard_ nya dengan _appa_. Aku terlanjur sakit hati. Hingga aku ikut mengikuti _jejak_ appa ku. _Like father like Son._ Bukankah pepatah itu sangat cocok untukku?

Bagaimana dengan umma ku? _Hah, _umma ku sudah tenang sekarang di surga. Jika kalian bertanya apakah aku bersedih? Maka aku akan menjawab dengan lantang. TIDAK.! Aku justru senang dan bahagia jika sekarang ia telah tiada. Apa aku membenci umma ku? Ani, aku hanya tak kuasa melihat ia menangis dalam diam karna ulah _bejat_ appa ku.

Aku begitu menyayanginya. Tapi aku tak pernah mengungkapkannya secara langsung. Alasannya sederhana, _karna aku bukan typical orang yang terbuka_. Saat aku berusia 15 tahun, ia pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Aku berterima kasih pada tuhan, karna dengan begitu aku tak lagi harus melihat sosok yang ku sayangi itu terus – menerus tergerus luka.

Aku adalah sosok namja yang _sangat_ membenci _musim gugur_. Mungkin banyak orang menyukai musim ini. Tapi tidak bagiku. Musim ini hanya kan membuat hatiku sakit dan perih jika meratapinya dalam diam. Musim yang membuat hari – hariku terasa sangat terbebani dan begitu berat. Bahkan jika aku bisa, aku akan menghapus musim gugur dari daftar musim di dunia. Karna di musim itu, _umma ku pergi untuk selamanya_.

Bahkan setahun setelah umma meninggal, aku harus kehilangan _Hyung_ku – _Lee Yoochun_. Ani, ia tak meninggal. Hanya saja, ia memilih meninggalkan rumah karna tak kuasa lagi melihat tabiat buruk appa ku. Asal kalian tahu saja, Hyung ku juga sama _bastard_ nya dengan appa ku. Tapi sekarang ia sudah bertobat dan memmilih mengakhiri masa lajang dengan menikahi seorang _noona_ bernama _Park Gahee_.

Aku _sangat_ membenci musim gugur di seumur hidupku. Namun, semua itu kini perlahan berubah. Saat aku bertemu dengan _dirinya_. Sesosok namja yang membuatku merasakan kehangatan di tengah dinginnya musim gugur. Namja yang membuatku memilih untuk membutakan dan membelokkan orientasi _seksual_ ku. Demi dirinya – _Lee HyukJae._

Ya, aku memang seorang _straight_. Namun berkat dirinya, aku menjadi seseorang yang _berbeda_. Bukan, bukan karna nafsu aku memilih _dirinya_. _Dia_, memberikan diriku sesuatu yang berbeda. Sebuah kehangatan yang menyapa relung jiwaku, serta sesuatu yang telah lama tak pernah aku rasakan. Sesuatu yang bernama – _kebahagiaan_.

.

.

.

_**_Lee HyukJae_**_

.

.

Anneyeong. Chaega Lee Hyukjae imnida. Aish, aku tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa. Aku hanyalah seorang namja sederhana yang tinggal dengan umma ku seorang. Kalian bertanya tentang appa ku? Appaku sudah lama meninggalkan aku dan umma. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan hidupnya bersama _yeoja _– _yeoja_ yang ia temui di bar – bar. Meninggalkan aku dan umma saat aku masih berusia 10 tahun. Appaku memang orang kaya. Tapi bagiku ia adalah orang yang miskin. _Miskin akan cinta dan kebahagiaan._

Aku tak membencinya. Justru aku bahagia karna tak lagi harus melihat umma dipukul dan dicaci maki oleh appa. Untukku, umma adalah segalanya. Apapun akan kulakukan demi kebahagiaannya. Umma sudah terlalu sering menderita. Bahkan saat kami keluar – diusir – dari rumah, umma lah yang bekerja keras membanting tulang demi membiayai sekolah ku, menyewa rumah kecil dan memenuhi kebutuhan kami. Aku bahagia walau harus hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Asalkan bersama umma, aku pasti akan bahagia.

Aku _sangat_ menyukai _musim gugur_. Bagiku, musim itu adalah musim yang paling membahagiakan. Musim yang memberikan kebebasan dan kebahagiaan bagiku – _juga bagi umma_. Karna di musim itu lah, aku dan umma keluar dari rumah appa. Kami keluar dari jerat siksa yang mengikat batin kami selama bertahun – tahun.

_Musim gugur _adalam musim favoritku. Banyak hal yang aku sukai dapat ku temui saat musim ini tiba. Ketenangan dibalik dingin hawa udara adalah hal yang paling kusuka. Bahkan, di musim ini pula aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang – _unik_. Ia membenci musim dingin. Bahkan jika musim dingin tiba, ia akan memilih untuk berdiam diri dirumah dan meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya hanya karna – _musim gugur_.

_Lee Donghae_. Dia adalah orang yang berbeda yang pernah aku kenal. Sosok bermata sendu – _sarat akan kerapuhan_ – namun berhati sedingin es. Kami saling mengenal itupun juga secara tak sengaja. Aku melihatnya tengah menginjak – injak dedaunan yang tengah berguguran di taman. Aku menghampirinya karna tak suka dengan yang ia lakukan. Ayolah, aku _pecinta_ musim gugur. Dan harus melihat seseorang yang tengah merusak keindahan musim kesukaanku adalah hal yang sangat menganggu.

Namun, aku tak pernah mengira jika kami akan terlibat dalam suatu hal yang begitu rumit. _Cinta_. Kami terlibat dalam satu kata sakral itu. Mungkin tak ada yang aneh bagi orang yang saling mencintai. Tapi, semuanya berbeda karna kami terlahir sebagai seorang – _namja_. Bukan hal yang tepat jika kami terjebak dalam hal rumit bernama _cinta_ itu.

Kami sama – sama namja. Bertaut dengan perasaan yang begitu dalam seprti _cinta_ adalah hal yang rumit. Ini bukan lah sebuah cerita yang disusun oleh seseorang. Namun, sebuah kenyataan hidup yang lebih kejam. Apa daya kami. Kami hanya dua insan yang saling bertau hati namun terhalang oleh realita. Tapi, hal terberat bagiku adalah umma.

Aku tak ingin menyakiti umma. Karna aku tahu umma tak akan pernah merestui hubungan _terlarang _antara aku dan _dirinya._ Pada akhirnya aku tetap harus memilih, kebahagiaan umma atau _dia yang ku cinta_. Kisah kami sama seprti musim gugur. Menjadi sekat antara _kehangatan cinta _– musim panas – dan _dinginnya realita _– musim dingin.

.

.

.

* * *

'_Kenapa kau hancurkan daun – daun itu? Kau ini seorang perusak, eoh?'_

'_Aku benci musim gugur,'_

'_Waeyo? Musim gugur adalah musim terindah yang pernah aku rasakan,'_

'_Kau pabbo? Musim gugur itu, hanyalah musim pengganggu. Kenapa tak langsung musim dingin saja? Tak perlu kan ada musim gugur segala,'_

* * *

'_Eunhyuk – ah, aku rasa aku menyukaimu. Ani, maksudku aku mencintaimu. Sa-saranghe~'_

'_Mwo? T-tapi kita ini sama – sama namja, Hae. kita tak mung,-'_

_CHU~_

'_Aku tak peduli kita sama – sama namja. Yang aku tahu, aku mencintai. Jeongmal saranghaeyyo~'_

* * *

'_Aku tak bisa, Hae. Ini bukan takdir kita. Aku tak mungkin terus bersamamu. Tak bisa~'_

'_Wae? Kau tak mencintaiku lagi? Hyukkie, tatap aku. Kita sudah bersama selama 2 tahun. Dan kau ingin menyerah?'_

'_Aku tak bisa, Hae. Aku tak bisa menyakiti hati umma. Dia tak akan merestui kita. Kita berbeda, Hae. Kita tak mungkin pernah bisa bersama. Hubungan ini, , , hubungan ini hanyalah sesuatu yang tabu. Mempertahankannya hanya bagai menggarami lautan,'_

'_Tapi aku mencintaimu Hyukkie. Aku tahu kau juga. Kita sudah bersama selama ini. Melewati semu hal bersama. Bahkan meraih pengakuan atas cinta kita di hadapan hyung dan appaku. Dan haruskah berpisah sampai disini?'_

'_Aku tak ingin menyakiti umma ku, Hae,'_

'_Kita bisa berjuang bersama. Kita bisa meraih restu umma mu. Kita bisa mencobanya. Aku yakin ki-,'_

'_Cukup, Hae. Aku tak ingin melukai umma karna tetap memaksakan hubungan ini. Mianhe, tapi aku tak bisa,'_

'_Haruskah kita berpisah, , , sampai disini?'_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continue or Delete?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Anneyeong, ,

Prolog ke dua sudah saiia terbikan(?).

Ottekhe..?

Dilanjutt kah..?

Okey, seperti FF saiia sebelumnya.

Tinggalkan Review, dan saiia akan lanjuttkan FF ini, ,

Simple kan..?

Saiia tunggu review.x, ,

#wusshhh

Pay_Pay_~

(n_n)


End file.
